


Competitive Boyfriends

by iamsejinma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idek, its already in the title. tbh., jicheol is competitive af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: "I missed you -""- but my aim is getting better."





	

"Duck!" Jihoon shouted through his hiding place, his voice echoing through the distance with nothing but the rustle of leaves and sound of the breeze. At his vantage point he can see perfectly the area and how the opponents are going to target one of his men.

At the sound of his warning, Seungkwan immediately hid amongst the trees leaving Jun perplexed at how his target suddenly disappeared. Jihoon took the opportunity of his confusion to aim at the unknowing Chinese man.

He took a deep breath before firing the shot straight to the target, smirking triumphantly at the shocked Junhui upon realizing that he had been hit.

One man down, 6 more to go.

He can hear a ruckus somewhere on his left, he carefully trudged towards the edge where the sound came from and saw Wonwoo being shot by Soonyoung. He tsk-ed loudly before aiming at the other team, almost missing the man if not for Soonyoung's inopportune movement which luckily hit him on the chest.

He then saw Seungkwan shooting Chan at his periphery before going back to hide amidst the trees. He can hear the others scream, he immediately scrambled to check the others and loudly (well, as loud as he could) cursed when he found out Jisoo and Seokmin was already gone. That just leaves him, Seungkwan and Minghao.

Not that they're per se, but the other team had more members and Jihoon will be damned if he is going to lose to them.

He shot Hansol and Chan but not before the youngest shot Seungkwan at the back.

He saw Minghao shoot Mingyu leaving the taller male lying on the ground whilst panting slightly.

He was about to whoop successfully when he saw a blur of blue at the right side of his position. Then he suddenly saw a carefully aimed shot hit Minghao straight at the chest.

Damn it. Guess that just leaves them then, he thought.

Game on.

He listened carefully for any sign of movement around him. Ready to shot at the slightest movement.

He slowly scoped the area and saw a shuffling along the bushes, he immediately shot the place only to nearly  hit the blur before disappearing amidst the lush of the trees and bushes..

"I missed you-" He shouted not caring if he was giving away his hiding spot, it won't work on the other male anyway.

"-but my aim is getting better." He smirked before shooting at another spot where he saw a flash of black and blue.

He carefully walked around and finally left his hiding spot to hunt down the only left opponent.

He heard scuffling beside him, quickly turning around and aiming at the sound but he was caught off guard when he was suddenly pinned from his back. The weight not disarming him completely but enough to prevent him from moving.

"Glad to find you out of your hiding spot." the other man said mirthfully. His eyes twinkling with unhidden delight.

Jihoon gritted his teeth and glared at nothing in particular. He is not going to pout.

And sure as hell he is not going to lose to this guy.

"What are you doing Cheol?" he tried to sound disinterested and unamused, but his heart is beating fast when he felt Seungcheol's breath on his nape. He prayed to God to not let his knees go weak now.

Damn Choi Seungcheol knowing very well his weaknesses.

"Well, its kinda boring to just let you lose like that without letting you fight. So, why don't we just face off like men?" Seungcheol lowly whispered through his ears. Jihoon fought the urge to shiver violently only to let out a (slightly pitiful) whine (or is it a moan, he doesn't really know).

"Fight me Cheol." he said defiantly once he was able to gather his thoughts, carefully trying to put his dignity back together.

He felt the warm breath fan across on his nape when Seungcheol chuckled mirthfully, "Gladly."

When he felt the older male loosen his hold he is poised to immediately turn around and shoot the man but just as he was about to face the older male and pull the trigger, he felt himself being pinned against a tree, only this time he is facing the older male, who is smirking widely.

"I think I changed my mind. I kinda like holding you like this." Seungcheol smiled evilly, now completely disarming Jihoon now that they are standing face-to-face. Their lips are merely hairsbreadth away, one more nudge and that space will completely be gone.

"Play fairly Cheol." he replied. It takes so much of his strength not to focus on the older male's smirk but he is slowly getting distracted by those pink plump lips which are just a few space away from his.

And goddamn that smirk should be banned from the face of Earth. No one should be allowed to look that good ever.

"How can I if your not playing fairly yourself? I just keep getting distracted by you." the older male replied, slowly nuzzling Jihoon's jaw.

At the recesses of Jihoon's mind, he knew they really shouldn't be doing this especially with all the others who are probably still out there, but the other half of his brain (the more stubborn one) takes the challenge and plans to win it.

"It's not my fault that you're weak against me." he retaliated to which Seungcheol completely acquiesced to with a shrug.

"Not gonna deny that. It's not my fault you're too irresistible." the older male replied, his voice now becoming lower and lower until it almost sounds like a growl.

"Why can't you play fairly?" Jihoon asked with faux irritation. Of course, Seungcheol, being Seungcheol, saw through him and his bluff and only widened his smirk.

It's completely unfair really, but Jihoon is nothing but not a stubborn man. He is not going to be fazed by anything, even if it is his boyfriend.

"Fucking fight me Cheo-." he growled only to be interrupted by a pair of lips against his. And dear lord, if Jihoon is not supported by the trunk of the tree and of Seungcheol's strong hands around his waist, then he is 100% sure that he would probably melt into a heap of mess on the ground right about now.

The kiss was nothing but sweet, its a heady mess of desperation, adrenaline, unspoken challenge and just a teeny tiny bit of lust (if Jihoon may say so himself). Even while they are kissing, they can't help but compete against each other as to who will take over.

Jihoon is so sure he was winning, biting softly at the older male's lips to get access but when Seungcheol's hands travelled from the small of his back towards his neck just at that sensitive area where his shoulder meets his neck just above his pulse to completely deepen the kiss he found himself completely caught off guard and finally letting Seungcheol take over.

The competition (or whatever the hell this is, Jihoon can't even remember anymore) is completely forgotten, what is left is the heady feeling of the older male's lips against his.

He was completely panting when Seungcheol stopped (the older male was slightly out of breath but not completely panting, that smug bastard). He wasn't even able to comprehend what the hell is happening when he felt a sharp pain against his chest and he felt red liquid dripping from it.

"Sorry Ji. I guess you lost." the older male winked before seemingly blowing dust off his paintball gun before sending another kiss at Jihoon's forehead and then gleefully running towards his gleeful teammates.

Jihoon is left leaning towards the tree branch completely sober and now very much irritated at the state of things.

"You're going to pay for this Choi Seungcheol!!", he vowed.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to pay for lunch today." the older male shouted back only inflaming Jihoon's anger.

But then again Seungcheol's face when Jihoon glared at him and refused to let him in their shared bedroom when they got home in their apartment, was a really good way to get back at his cheating and smug boyfriend.

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

["Can you believe those two?" the couple's teammates said whilst watching the two shamelessly flirt in the middle of a simple paintball fight.

They could swear those two could get frighteningly competitive up to a point when no one wants to even dare to get in the way between them. Especially at times like this when they get really focused and do practically everything to beat the other.

They knew the couple won't be able to focus on others either way so might as well just leave them  in what is probably their weird foreplay or something. They all shuddered collectively at that thought.

Jeonghan walked in with snacks on his hand completely unaware as to what is happening at the ground and immediately heading straight towards his boyfriend, Jisoo, and offered them snacks he bought.

"Hey! So, what did I miss?"]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I'm really really sorry.  
> I tried. I really did. OTL  
> Anyway, happiest birthday to Alex ( gyustory ) because seriously she's always helped me somehow feel better about what I do. LMAO.  
> So I - uhm - I hope you like this ( all of you actually ) and I'll try to write more ( if I ever get out of my pile of work ).  
> Also, if you have any prompts that you want for little old me to write ( and probly fail ) you may tell me either here or in my twitter @iamsejinma.  
> [ I swear I'm not trying to get more followers. I just want some friends and mutuals. *sniffs*]  
> OKAY. BYE.


End file.
